luchando x el mismo amor
by kaoru-sakura
Summary: cap.3 dilema ... Aoshi observó a la chica inconsciente a su lado, él le había reñido a Kenshin a ver hecho lo que hizo, ahora no podía llegar tan tranquilo a la casa en la misma situación ¿O si?... reviews one gai n n
1. Encuentro

DECLARACIÓN: los personajes no me pertenecen son completamente de Nobuhiro Watsuki no saco ni gano nada lucrativo, me conformo con entretenerlas a ustedes nn. Bueno mejor los dejo con el finc que lo disfruten!!!

**LUCHANDO POR EL MISMO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**ENCUENTRO **

El presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrian bien se habia vuelto realidad. Cuando apenas unos minutos atras habia visto con impotencia los cuerpos de los padres de la mujer que amaba en un charco de sangre, en el intento de enmendar el gran error que habian cometido y lamentablamente fallando. Pero era su deber protegerla y sacarla de ahi con vida. No era su estilo huir, pero no sabia de donde Mokoto Shishio se habia hecho con peleadores tan buenos, si las cosas seguian asi, no podria cumplir su mision y no podia permitirse el lujo de morir en esos momentos. Miro en direccion a Kaoru, estaba destrozada, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, sostenia en su regazo el cuerpo de su madre. Apreto con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana y termino con el tipo que tenia atras de su espalda.

Camino hacia Kaoru en el instante que vio salir un dardo de entre las sombras y darle a ella justo en el muslo. Ella tan sumida estaba en su dolor que no hizo gesto alguno de haberlo sentido.

—Ay que salir de aqui— le quito a su madre del regazo y la tomo en brazos para salir corriendo por el bosque.

La lluvia empezo a caer con fuerza. Recorrio una distancia considerable. No tenia mucho tiempo antes de que los alcanzaran. La dejo en el suelo y atendio la herida del dardo. Le quito la cinta q sujetaba su hermoso cabello negro para usarla como venda. La ato al rededor del muslo.

—Esto servira hasta llegar a un hospital— pero ella parecia estar en otro lado, su mirada estaba perdida —Kaoru, oyeme— dijo tomando dulcemente su rostro —Tienes que seguir y pedir ayuda—

—No sin ti— afirmo debil dejando que sus lagrimas siguieran fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas, combinandose con la fria lluvia.

—Te alcanzare— le destrozaba el alma verla llorar —Ahora tienes que llegar a la ciudad y pedir ayuda, te tomara unos quince minutos conciderando tus heridas...—

Kaoru lo abrazo fuertemente sin ganas de soltarlo, no podia soportar la idea de perderlo a el tambien

—No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano— le correspondio el abrazo y le dio una cadenita de oro llena de sangre. Empezaban a oirse muchos pasos. La ayudo a levantarse —Vete—

Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitian, se alejo llorando. Sentia el cuerpo pesado, estaba mareada, tenia muchas heridas por todas partes. Pero no solo heridas fisicas, tambien su corazon o lo que quedaba de el, estaba hecho pedazos. Tantos años preguntandose por que sus padres habian actuado como lo habian hecho... La realidad era mucho peor que vivir engañada... Tenia la necesidad de salir de ahi, de escapar y de ser posible olvidar todo....

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

—No dejare que avances— aseguro viendo a Kaoru desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque y mirando a su adversario directamente a los ojos

—No te preocupes, no ire por ella— dijo sonriendo con mucha satisfaccion —Sera ella quien vuelva rogando y suplicando. Acaba de ver con sus propios ojos que ya no es un juego—

—Eso no lo permitire Seta Soujiro— aunque estaba cansado y herido, saber el motivo de sus acciones, le daba el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo

—Si no te has dado cuenta tu hasta aqui llegaste, ya no la protegeras mas, de eso me encargare yo— sonrio blandiendo su katana

—No te sera tan facil deshacerte de mi— saco su katana de la funda y el combate empezo....

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Justo en el momento que entro al restaurante donde habia ido a comprar la cena, el cielo desidia dejar caer una tormenta horrible. No traia paraguas. Al igual que la dulce viejecita que miraba preocupada la lluvia caer cerca de la puerta.

—¿Le puedo ayudar?— pregunto el peli rojo sonriendo

—Eh— la viejecita volteo hacia arriba acomodandose las gafas para verlo mejor —Me preocupa no poder salir pronto de aqui, le hable a mi hija y no puede venir por nosotras— miro la silla donde estaba una linda niña de 4 años dormida y con las mejillas rosaditas—No debi sacarla esta algo enferma, pero insistio tanto que ya no podia estar acostada...— suspiro triste —Si se pone peor yo no me lo perdonare—

—No se preocupe, llamare un taxi y asi podran irse— propuso

—No puedo pagarlo— aclaro con verguenza

—Eso no es problema— sonrio —ahora vuelvo—

Cinco minutos despues abrigo a la niña tapandola muy bien y tomandola en brazos la subio al taxi, ayudo a la viejecita a subir y pago el taxi.

—Gracias jovencito que Kami te lo pague con una hermosa joven— le sonrio con gratitud

—De nada, cuidense— Kenshin le devolvio la sonrisa, volvio a la banqueta para que el taxi se fuera

Una vez que lo perdio de vista se dio cuenta que se habia quedado sin abrigo y sin efectivo para comprar la cena, ya que la tarjeta la dejo en casa. Eso de ser amable a veces no le traia grandes beneficios...

Ni hablar, tendrian que disculparle lo de la cena, aunque no creia que Sano se lo fuera a tomar muy bien y Aoshi simplemente le daria igual.... volvio a sonreir. Bajo la lluvia veia como las calles se quedaban solas. No sabia por que Hiko Seijuro lo dejo descanzando y fuera de la mision. Y no es que le gustara mucho ser guarda espaldas de un politico, pero de esa manera investigaban si Makoto Shishio seguia planeando vengarse del gobierno. Hasta donde sabian estaba reclutando peleadores mercenarios de diferentes partes de Japon. Eso no podia significar nada bueno.

Nada ganaba con pensar en todas esas cosas. Mejor esperaria a Sano y Aoshi a que le contaran lo que habian descubierto y saber cual seria su siguiente paso. No se percato de que camino una larga distancia, estaba frente al enorme parque que daba comienzo al bosque. Iba a darse la vuelta pero oyo pasos. Alguien se acercaba corriendo en su direccion, agudizo el oido y la vista. Cuando de repente.... Nada. Todo quedo en calma, solo podia oirse la lluvia golpear la sueve hierba. De seguro era algun animalito queriendo protegerse de la lluvia.

—...Ayuda....—

Oyo en un debil susurro apenas perceptible

—Eso no fue ningun animalito— dijo entrando al parque con todos sus sentidos en alerta, aunque no se sentia amenazado.

Recargada en un arbol estaba una chica de cabello largo y negro pegado a su rostro, su piel tan blanca no podia ocultar el rojo de la sangre que tenia en varias partes del cuerpo. Se acerco a ella para ayudarla, pero no abrio los ojos. Estaba inconciente, respiraba agitadamente y ardia en fiebre. Tenia que ayudarla, no podia dejarla asi...

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Se estaba ocupando de la fiebre con compresas frias, pero su ropa estaba mojada, si la dejaba asi empeoraria, ademas tenia que ocuparse de las heridas. Vestia de negro, con ropa que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo dandole la movilidad y libertad al cuerpo necesarias para.... ¿Para que? Se parecia a los trajes que usaban las chicas de la Asociacion en las misiones. Pero jamas la habia visto a ella.

"Claro que nunca la hemos visto" aseguro battosai en el pensamiento de kenshin "La recordaria"

—Pense que solo te interesaban los combates— respondio en voz alta el peli rojo, ya se habia acostumbrado a charlar con el, cuando battosai se prestaba para eso, que no era muy segido. Pero tomaba la precaucion de no contestarle en voz alta cuando habia alguien. De niño tuvo muchos problemas por ese detalle...

"Ademas esas heridas son de katana" ignoro el comentario de kenshin

—Ya lo note— recorrio el fragil y delgado cuerpo de la joven.

Le quito la ropa dejandola solo con la interior. Empezo a limpiar, curar y vendar las heridas. Abajo del seno izquierdo vio una marca de nacimiento en forma de media luna. Estaba seguro de a ver visto esa marca en alguien mas, solo que en ese momento no recordaba...

"Esa es de un dardo, seguramente envenenado" dijo haciendo que kenshin mirara la marca roja en su muslo.

Kenshin se fue al cuarto de baño, donde tenian la medicina —Solo para estar seguros le dare esto—

regreso con un pequeño frasco y se lo dio a beber con cuidado —No importa de que veneno se trate esto lo contra restara—

"Aunque la vista es muy agradable, sino la vistes puede empeorar"

—Me sorprendes, ¿desde cuando te preocupas por alguien que no seas tu?—

"Nunca es tarde para cambiar" dijo con cinismo

—Claro— murmuro el peli rojo sarcastico, pero tenia razon, busco un pijama calientito, ya se habia ocupado de todas la heridas a la vista.

Tambien tenia que cambiarle la ropa interior, tenia boxers nuevos de tela ajustable, asi que no era tanto problema, para la parte superior no tenia nada. Esperaba que con una playera bastara. Observo a la joven acostada en su cama. Era una jovencita delgada pero con curvas definidas, senos pequeños pero firmes, unas piernas torneadas.... Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora tenia una tarea dificil... Suspiro y cerro los ojos...

—Que Kami me ayude—

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Le tomo la temperatura. Estaba la habia cambiado. Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que despertara para hacerle preguntas. Oyo un ruido fuerte en la parte de enfrente de la casa. Cuando abrio la puerta vio sus macetas hechas añicos. Y a Sano que traia una cuantas copas encima, las suficientes para tropezar con las macetas y arruinar las flores de Kenshin T_Tx . Mientras Aoshi esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Siento lo de tus macetas kenshin, pero se me cayo cuando iba abrir la puerta—

—No te preocupes, ya sembrare otras. Por lo que veo terminaron antes—

—Si, pero Aoshi hip no quiso tomar un hip trago conmigo en hip bar del hotel— dijo arrastrando las palabras —Es un hip agua fiestas— mirandolo resentido¬¬

—Pero eso no te arruino la noche Sano— le decia Kenshin mientras Aoshi le ayudaba a levantarlo del piso para llevarlo a su cama

Al pasar por el cuarto de Kenshin, Aoshi se percato del aroma a sangre mezclado con uno mas sutil y delicado. Miro al pelirojo, pero este no le devolvio la mirada. Recostaron a Sano en la cama. Kenshin le quito los zapatos y lo tapo con una cobija. Se quedo dormido como un bebe. Al salir cerro la puerta.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— pregunto amablemente

—Un te sera suficiente para que me cuentes tu aventura— dijo Aoshi posando sus frios ojos azules en los violetas de Kenshin —Ya que presiento la tuya es mas interesante de lo que pudo ser la nuestra—

—Tal vez...— presentia que seria una noche muy larga....

O quizas no....

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

**Notas de autora: **bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aqui estoy haciendo una nueva y mejorada (segun yo n_nU) historia, pero sigue siendo en escencia reencuentros? por si alguien recuerda aquellos 11 humildes capitulos... es dificil explicar por que tome la desicion de borrar esos capitulos y comenzar otra vez, pero estoy contenta. Es un UA que tendra mucha accion, suspenso, misterio y romanticismo. Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario de su parte sera bien recibido, sugerencias y lo que gusten dejar. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Por cierto Feliz año nuevo 2010!!! Que todos sus propositos se logren!!!!

Saludos n_n.


	2. Amargo despertar

**Declaración: los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen son exclusivos del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki . Esto es sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretenerlas (los) y echar a volar mi imaginación un rato.**

**luchando x el mismo amor**

**por: kaoru-sakura**

**capitulo 2. amargo despertar**

-¿Entonces el plan resultó?- pregunto retirando la tetera del fuego

-Claro, después de tanto esperar- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfación -Era cuestión de tiempo para que la idea de Tsukioka funcionara. La cena que ofreció solo era la tapadera para atraer al que se rumora es la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio, Sadojima Hoji- aseguro Aoshi tomando la taza que Kenshin le ofreció

-Aun que es un poco arriesgado ese plan ¿no crees?-

Tsunan Tsukioka era un político y gran allegado al presidente, que antiguamente trabajaba para la organización. Pero desde ese puesto podía vigilar a los demás, cuidar que no se desviaran de su único interés: velar por la seguridad y bien estar de las personas. Pues corromperse con tanto poder era común. Y precisamente esa era la impreción que quería darle a Shishio, que se estaba corrompiendo y ansiaba mucho más poder. Buscando aliados fuertes para hacer un cambio en la presidencia. Una oferta tentadora para quien buscaba vengarse del gobierno. Si realmente era su objetivo. No tardaría en acercarse.

-No te preocupes, Tsukioka no esta solo, siempre lleva a su escolta personal- le dió un sorbito a su té, como disfrutaba del té que preparaba Ken -Además sabe defenderse- y así zanjó el tema

Kenshin supo que era su turno, Aoshi esperaba paciente su historia.

-En realidad no ay mucho que contar. Iba de camino a comprar la cena cuando encontré a una joven en la salida del bosque, por el parque, estaba inconsciente... y aún lo está...- explicó sencillamente

-¿Te encontraste con su agresor?- pregunto observando el rostro de su pelirojo amigo

-No- sonrió. Cualquier otro no se hubiera percatado sin antes ver que la joven estaba herida. Esa agudeza no se desarrollaba tan fácil -Pero no fue violación. Por las heridas puedo decir que escapó de un combate difícil- al pensar que alguien quisiera dañar a la joven sintió coraje y unos visos ámbar cruzaron por un segundo sus ojos violeta

-Interesante...- lo dijo mas para si que para su amigo

-¿oro?-

-Digo que no dudo de tus instintos Ken, pero si aun no despierta en la mañana, iré por Megumi para que la revise, tenemos que estar seguros. Sin embargo- se puso serio -Ella tiene que irse, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se trate de una espía-

Kenshin lo escuchó sin asombro, aun que su líder y amigo de infancia tratara de dar la imagen de una persona dura y fría, quienes tenían la fortuna de conocerlo bien (que eran pocos) sabían de la bondad y amabilidad que poseía. Entendía perfectamente que no podían arriesgarse dejando entrar a un desconocido a su casa sin un buen motivo. Así se tratara de la hermosa joven que se encontraba inconsciente en su cama. A pesar de sus razones, Aoshi quería cerciorarse de la seguridad y bien estar de la chica. Un gran tipo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo- le ofreció una sonrisa sincera

-Sé que lo harás- le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó -Gracias por el té, ahora ve a descansar...- meditó un segundo la situación -...bueno...- haciendo reír a Kenshin. Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando se detuvo y mirando al pelirrojo agregó -Por cierto Ken, ¿desde cuándo compras la cena en el bosque?- era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta

-¿oro?- Kenshin se quedo con los ojos en blanco, mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo alejarse por el pasillo

Era curioso que no se le escapara ese pequeño detalle...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En un lugar escondido en la inmensidad del bosque, un joven moreno de atractivas facciones recorría un largo pasillo mientras meditaba lo que estaba por hacer. Nunca había estado de acuerdo en la forma de actuar de su oji. Odiaba tener que lastimar a las personas, hacer el "trabajo sucio". Si solo sus padres siguieran con vida, las cosas serian muy diferentes. Tomo aire deteniéndose frente a una puerta doble de gruesa madera, toco dos veces.

-Adelante- respondieron sin amabilidad del otro lado

-Oji-sama- saludo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Y la chica?- el hombre sentado en un cómodo sofá le pregunto con voz fría

-La perdí en el bosque- respondió sin rodeos -lo siento- se inclino otra vez

-¿Como es eso posible?- se escucho una voz mas suave, pero con cierto enojo. En el fondo del estudio un joven de aparente eterna sonrisa lo miraba impaciente -Te dí tiempo suficiente encargándome de ese tipo tan fastidioso para que la siguieras-

-Pues no lo hiciste tan bien, sigue con vida- afirmo el joven moreno sin vacilar

-Suficiente- los detuvo el hombre sentado en el sofá, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, si los dejaba terminarían matándose -Estoy seguro que Yahiko la encontrará. Además no ay prisa. Querrá respuestas y yo se las puedo dar...- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca

Yahiko apretó los puños fuerte a sus costados. No podía creer que su oji Shishio fuera tan despiadado como para ensañarse con esa pobre chica. Aun no sabia por que motivo era víctima de su odio, pero si estaba en su poder evitarlo o retrasarlo, lo haría. Por eso le ocultaba que cierto pelirrojo con una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda se la había llevado. Estaba seguro de que no lo vio por que disminuyo su presencia y se quedo a una distancia que él consideró prudente. Si le decía eso a su oji se enojaría ya que el pelirrojo y su grupo estaban tras su rastro.

Definitivo.

No se lo diría.

-Espero que no me estés ocultando algo Yahiko- Shishio lo vio directo a los ojos como si pudiera ver en ellos lo que pensaba

-Claro que no oji-sama- paso saliva con dificultad, una gota de sudor frió recorrió su mejilla. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero se mantuvo erguido regresándole la mirada a su oji

-Aun que no tengas nada que perder, sabes que tu lealtad debe estar con la familia- le recordó la regla principal con ojos fríos

-Lo sé- contestó en voz baja recordando a su querido otou-san

Su otou-san siempre le decía eso: "Yahiko tu lealtad debe estar siempre con tu familia". Entonces esas palabras eran dichas con amor, para apoyar y proteger. Al contrario que su oji. Él las usaba para controlar, manipular y usar a su antojo a las personas para lograr sus propósitos. Los cuales distaban mucho de los principios inculcados por sus padres... El día de los funerales de sus padres apareció Makoto Shishio (un oji lejano que solo conocía por una vieja fotografía que guardaba su otou-san) diciendo que se haría cargo de él.

Sin mas familia que conociera a su tierna edad de siete años no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo.

-Puedes retirarte- le indicó con desdén

-Oji-sama- hizo una reverencia y se marchó

Sus padres fueron asesinados de una forma cruel por unos asaltantes. Él se salvó gracias a que la policía pasaba por el lugar y arrestó a los sujetos que fueron condenados a varios años de prisión... Tal vez por esa razón se rehúsaba a matar o dañar a las personas. Sirviendo solo de espía.

Y no creía que esa chica tuviera maldad en su alma. Si no todo lo contrario.

Vió como su oji mataba a los padres de esa chica y sintió una furia intensa al ver el llanto desconsolado de ella... por eso la alejaría de Makoto Shishio, no permitiría que le hiciera más daño.

Aunque ella solo era parte de lo que tramaba...

Estaba seguro de eso...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Como se encuentra?- Seijuro Hiko pregunto sirviéndose otra copa de sake

-Takani dice que se encuentra estable, no sabe cuanto tiempo le tomará despertar. Pero...- prendió un cigarrillo -Los tendones de sus brazos y ante brazos fueron severamente dañados y no cree que pueda volver a usar una katana en su vida- su voz no demostraba sentimiento alguno

Hiko soltó un suspiro -Esto no es nada bueno- se masajeó las sienes, si bien el sake no le quitaría el dolor de cabeza, al menos lo olvidaría

-Shishio no la tiene. Cuando llegué al lugar del combate no había rastro de ella- fumó de su cigarrillo y se recargó en la pared mirando tranquilamente por el ventanal las obscuras calles de Tokyo ¬ ¬ -Él me aseguró, antes de quedar inconsciente, que se dirigía a la ciudad en busca de un hospital. Pero aun no damos con ella-

Hiko apuro su trago, la tensión acumulada en sus músculos anchos era notable al igual que en sus facciones tan atractivas aun a sus cuarenta y cinco años. Su cabello completamente negro y largo lo llevaba en una coleta baja. Tenia un aura de misterio que atraía a las mujeres. Y él siendo un hombre que amará seducir a las mujeres...

Claro que una vez amó a una sola mujer con todo su ser. Prueba de ello era el hijo que le había dejado.

Se dejó caer en su silla de cuero girando al ventanal, a veinte pisos del suelo, la ciudad era preciosa de noche -Ay que encontrarla-

-¿Por qué te ves tan tenso Hiko?- miró a su jefe entrecerrando sus ojos ambarinos, era raro ver a Seujiro preocupado por algo

-De ser quien creo que es... Esa niña corre serio peligro...- sus ojos negros se opacáron con recuerdos del pasado

-Ay algo que no me has dicho- no era una pregunta, pero si exigía respuesta

-Cuando Okina líder de los oniwabanshu los mejores ninja espía que podemos tener en Kyoto...-

-¡Sé quien es Okina podrías dejarte de rodeos!- levanto su tono de voz exasperado, aveces su jefe podía ser "algo" irritante ¬ ¬*

-Ay cosas que no te eh contado sobre Shishio y el jefe máximo de esta organización. Y también involucran a esa niña... Kaoru Kamiya...-

-Interesante- enarco una ceja sorprendido -Soy todo oídos...-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un terrible dolor de cabeza la aturdía. El cuerpo apenas lo sentía. Parecía estar atrapada en una pesadilla. Una sensación terrible se apoderó de su corazón queriendo tragárselo. Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y después una inmensa tranquilidad cuando por primera vez se encontraron el zafiro y el violeta...

///////

///////

Kenshin se despertó cuando sintió el primer rayo de sol filtrarse por las cortinas, estaba en un pequeño sofá que tenia en su cuarto junto a la cama. Miró hacia la joven de negros cabellos frente a él. Ya no tenía fiebre. Pero su rostro parecía intranquilo.

Se acercó más a ella.

Vió unas pequeñas gotitas deslizarce por sus mejillas. Sin duda estaba sufriendo y eso no lo podía permitir. Secó el rastro húmedo con su dedo, convirtiéndose esta acción en una tierna caricia.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró con cariño admirando los ojos mas preciosos que había visto en su vida. Unos ojos que lo miraban confundidos.

La joven de ojos azul zafiro miró sin comprender quien era ese pelirrojo que le hablaba tan dulcemente, pero nada más ver sus hermosos ojos violeta le creyó. No importaba contra quien se tuviera que enfrentar. Ella le ayudaría.

Ella...

Entonces lo supo...

Supo que en realidad no sabía nada...

El pánico de antes volvió. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. El dolor se intensificó cuando trató de forzar su cerebro a recordar algo. Lo que fuera. Gritos de desesperación escaparon de su garganta.

-Tranquila- la abrazó con fuerza acariciando sus largos cabellos permitiendo que se aferrara a su pecho y mojara su playera -No debe alterarse- le dijo con gentileza

Cuando los sollozos cesaron, Kenshin regresó a su sofá dejándola sentada en la cama. Tenia la vista perdida en algún punto del edredón azul. No quería hacerla sufrir recordando cosas que sin duda la lastimaban. Pero si quería saber algo sobre ella para ayudarla era necesario.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó suavemente

-...No sé...- su voz salió tan frágil que no sabía si le contestó o lo imaginó

Intento con otra mas fácil

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Los segundos se convirtieron en unos angustiosos minutos. Estaba seguro de haber formulado la pregunta. Ella no reaccionaba. Asi que intentó una vez más acercándose a su oído hasta casi rozarlo.

-Su nombre...-

Solo cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su blanca mano apretó el edredón con fuerza.

Solo entonces lo comprendió.

No es que no quisiera decírcelo.

Es que no podía. Por que no lo recordaba.

...Gran problema...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aoshi estaba en la cocina preparándole un cargado café a Sano cuando escucharon los gritos de la joven.

-¿No deberíamos subir y ayudar?- pregunto el castaño prácticamente acostado en la mesa

Era sorprendente la capacidad de recuperación que tenia su cuerpo, apesar de ingerir tanto alcohol parecía que éste no tenía efectos al día siguiente. Lo mas sorprendente era que se acordaba de haber sentido la presencia de la jovencita cuando pasaban por el cuarto de Kenshin. Dejándolo impactado. Ninguno de los tres llevaban chicas a la casa. Ese era un acuerdo mutuo debido al tipo de trabajo que tenían. Aun que Aoshi le contó el relato de Ken, aun no lo creía.

-Tu lo único que quieres es conocer a la chica- conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que era un mujeriego de primera -Además si Ken necesitara ayuda nos lo pediría- aseguro buscando un poco de crema

-Claro, tu siempre privándome de la diversión- suspiró resignado UoU

-Ay que ir de compras- ignoró por completo los quejidos de su amigo -Ya no ay nada para cocinar-

-Con esta hambre que tengo- lloriqueo poniendo las manos en su estómago que hacia ruidos de protesta

-Pues conformate con esto- le puso la taza humeante en frente de la cara con indiferencia sentándose con su taza en mano

Sano le iba a decir algo cuando vió al pelirrojo bajar lentamente las escaleras con un semblante serio u_ux

-Ehy Ken ¿como esta la chica?- pregunto con entusiasmo poniéndose derecho tomando un largo trago de café

-Pues ella...- sabia que eso no le agradaría al oji azul

-¿Qué sucede?- lo alento a que se dejara sin rodeos

-Creo que sufre de amnesia- dijo suspirándo

Sano escupió involuntariamente el café que aun no pasaba siendo blanco de esto Aoshi que estaba enfrente. Quien fulminó al castaño con la mirada ¬ ¬*

-Evita darme esas noticias cuando Sano este bebiendo algo enfrente de mi- dijo con voz amenazadoramente fría

-¿Al menos recuerda su nombre?- pregunto para distraer a su amigo n_nU

Negó con la cabeza -Ahora esta durmiendo-

-Llamaremos a Megumi para que nos dé un diagnóstico mas completo- se levanto a buscar una toalla para secarse -Y en base a eso decidiremos si llamamos a Saito o no- sentenció como buen líder

-Yo puedo ir por la doctora zorro- se levanto de la silla y tomó las llaves de su convertible rojo sin darle tiempo al oji azul para detenerlo

Aoshi suspiró. Sano era demasiado impulsivo y a veces no podía frenarlo. Era el único que se divertía sin control a diferencia de él y Ken que podían prescindir de las mujeres, el alcohol y las fiestas. Ya que tenían muchas seguidoras y no debían llamar la atención. Pero parecía que rechazarlas era mucho mas atractivo para ellas y lo tomaban a reto. Lidiar con eso era una verdadera pesadilla. Al menos para él.

-Sé que preferirias té...- dijo poniendo una taza frente a ken que se habia sentado en el lugar que dejó Sano

-No te preocupes Aoshi, arigato- Observo el café un momento dando se cuenta de algo curioso. Su amigo que a esa hora de la mañana normalmente estaría meditando en el cuarto de entrenamiento había hecho café y se ¿¡disculpaba!? por no haber hecho té. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Algo lo inquietaba...

-¿Qué te preocupa?- observo que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado serio

-Que raro yo iba a hacer esa misma pregunta- levanto la vista de la taza fijándola en los ojos azules de Aoshi, repentinamente se pusieron tan fríos y distantes como antaño

-Yo la hice primero, espera tu turno- contesto despreocupado arrancando una pequeña sonrisa al de mirada violeta

-Aun que no recuerde nada, salta a la vista que fue lastimada, física y mentalmente- respondío con seriedad

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que no está actuando?-

-Por que el dolor que refleja su mirada no se puede fingir-

-Hablaré con ella y te daré mi opinión- solo iba a confirmar las palabras de Ken, lo sabía, pero no era un buen momento para hacerse cargo de algo que les distrajera de Makoto Shishio. Estaban muy cerca de atraparlo. Ese era un asunto muy personal para él. No permitiría que una niña desconocida interfiriera con eso.

-Llamaré a Saito- le informo diriguiendose al teléfono

-Creí que sería después de que Megumi-chan la viera- un cambio se produjo en el carácter del oji azul que no era común en él. Al menos ya no con ellos.

Eso lo alertó

-Después de lo que me acabas de contar creo que no podemos esperar- se alejo por el pasillo en busca de su móvil

Era un argumento muy válido. Lo cierto es que tenían que investigar quién era y entregarla a sus familiares. Debían de estar preocupados por ella. Él lo estaría si se le hubiera perdido a él. La diferencia es que él no dejaría que le pasara nada mucho menos que se le perdiera.

"¿Oro?" pensó con desconcierto. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre y ya empezaba a tomarle cariño. Tenían que darse prisa en ponerla a salvo y alejarse de ella. La vida que llevaba no le permitía relación alguna con mujeres. Al menos no una duradera... Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya había aprendido de cerca esa lección y él no caería en el mismo error que su baka otou-san.

///////

//////

Aoshi encontró su móvil y marcó el numero tan conocido

-Hajime- contestaron fríamente del otro lado

-Shinomori- se identificó

-¿Cómo les fue ayer?- pregunto sorprendido por la llamada, vio su reloj eran las 7:00a.m. Estaba algo cansado por andar buscando a la chiquilla que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Bastante bien, pero no te llamo por eso- mas tarde le rendiría cuentas de eso, ahora le urgían otras cosas

-¡Oh!- se detuvo frente a una cafetería, no le caería nada mal desayunar, ya que no cenó -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Necesito información de una persona pero no tengo su nombre-

-Uhm... Eso lo hace muy difícil- empujó la puerta y la campanilla sonó -tendrás algo con lo que empezar ¿no?-

-Si no fuera así no te lo pediría- afirmó sintiendo un repentino cansancio -Pero necesito que vengas a la casa-

-Oh, ya veo... Veras la cosa es que no te aseguro poder ir hoy- explico escuetamente eligiendo un aperitivo y un café a la joven que se acercó a tomar la orden

-No te apures igual y no se va a ir a ningún lado- resignado le dio las gracias y colgó

Ahora quedaba solo esperar...

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

¿hola que tal? Espero que perdonen mi tardanza, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo disponible salvo ahora en estas vacaciones que me di la escapadita para escribir y gracias a kami que estaba inspirada y salió este capitulo modesto n_nU en fin quiero aclarar que me gusta usar palabras en japones, aunque no muchas y Yahiko se refiere a Shishio como "oji-san" que es tio respetuosamente. Y "outo-san" es padre. Aun que muchas palabras creeo que ya las sabemos n_nU eso de ver anime subtitulado trae sus grandes beneficios n_n

**Doy las gracias infinitamente a _Oo. ZiiN .oO _**(sé que es pegado, pero no pude me dejo la página de edición gomen u_u) por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review. Y sip que se van a pelear por ella, pero ay muchas sorpresas!! no solo KK también MA y algo de SM. Solo ten me paciencia onegai

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer este AU y recuerden que los reviews son la inspiración y el motor de un escritor para seguir escribiendo.

dewa mata! n_n.

(hasta luego/hasta pronto)


	3. Dilema

******Declaración: los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen son exclusivos del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki . Esto es sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretenerls y echar a volar mi imaginación un rato.**

******luchando x el mismo amor**

******por: kaoru-sakura**

******capitulo 3. Dilema**

Sanosuke abrió la puerta y como todo caballero dejo que entrara ella primero.

-Ya te dije que esa no es manera de tratar a una hermosa mujer como yo- afirmaba molesta una mujer de largo cabello negro con destellos verdes haciendo resonar sus tacones con cada paso.

-Pero si yo no hice nada ya te lo dije- trataba de defenderse el joven castaño cerrando la puerta.

-Claro, y sacarme prácticamente a ___rastras_ de mi consultorio no es ¡nada!- haciendo énfasis en cada palabra aun con enfado lo miró desafiante.

-Oye te dije que esto es urgente- se paso la mano por el cabello tranquilamente y la miró a los ojos provocando que un leve sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas -No podía dejar que siguieras con la consulta-

Ella estaba por contestarle algo cuando Aoshi que se encontraba sentado en el sofá se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Las peleas de esos dos no tenían fin.

-Oh... Aoshi-kun ¿cómo estás?- pregunto con voz suave.

-Me disculpo si Sanosuke te trató con brusquedad, pero como dice él es un asunto urgente- hablo con seriedad.

-No te preocupes Aoshi-kun- le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada -Después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a este bruto- se volvió hacia el chico mirándolo con reproche y le quito su maletín de las manos.

-Megumi-chan- saludo Kenshin que bajaba las escaleras -Me alegra que este aquí- sonrió con una felicidad que no pudo ocultar. Y esto provocó que la joven doctora se ruborizara.

-Es un placer verte Ken-chan- dijo despojándose de su abrigo, coquetamente. De repente sentía calor. Se lo tendió a Sanosuke que se quedó embelesado viendo el pequeño pero voluptuoso cuerpo de la joven. Definitivamente debían prohibirle que se vistiera de esa forma tan provocativa cuando atendía a enfermos. -Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto acercándose a Kenshin que sonreía nervioso.

-Por aquí- la guió por las escaleras.

-Vaya Ken-chan no pensé que quisieras una consulta privada...- un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-No es lo que piensa Megumi-chan- abrió la puerta de su pieza y al entrar la sonrisa de la joven doctora se borro de su rostro. Lo que vió en la cama la dejo muda por un instante.

Se maldijo por dentro. Claro que no era lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Y que necesitas que haga por ti?- pregunto confundida viendo hacia la puerta que él acababa de cerrar. No podía evitar que la presente situación la afectara. Kenshin paso a su lado sin darse cuenta del hecho.

-Necesito que la revises- su voz ya no sonaba alegre pero seguía siendo amable. Le quitó la compresa de la frente y la cambio por otra limpia y fresca.

Reacia Megumi se a cercó a la cama. Y al ver lo mal herida que estaba la chica se sintió mal. Le costaba respirar, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la frente perlada en sudor.

-¿Cómo le paso esto?- tomo aire y adopto una actitud profesional. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos se interpusieran cuando de un paciente se trataba.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- sus ojos violeta se ensombrecieron por un momento.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene fiebre?- abrió su maletín y sacó un termómetro, se lo puso con cuidado en la axila, miro su reloj y sacó un estetoscopio.

-Anoche, pero viene y se va-

Los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, pero eso se debía a la fiebre. La destapo y la chica tembló más fuerte. Comenzó a revisar las diversas heridas que tenia. Pronto se dió cuenta que estaban bien tratadas. Tomó el termómetro, cuarenta grados era bastante alta.

-Con esto se le bajará la fiebre- sacó un medicamento de su maletín y le dio con un vasito que traía. Le tomo la cabeza y con cuidado se lo dió a beber. Dejó el medicamento en la mesita -Dáselo cada ocho horas y tendrá que reposar por tres días. Dalé muchos líquidos y cosas nutritivas, co...-

-Necesito que me confirmes que no sufrió violación física- la interrumpió Kenshin con un suspiro

Megumi abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?- pregunto alzando una ceja mirándolo seriamente. -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? ¡¿No puedo hacerlo sin su consentimiento y lo sabes?- se puso nerviosa y comenzò a alzar la voz.

Él la tomo fuerte de los hombros y la miró a los ojos para calmarla -Hazlo por favor-

¿Por que no podía decirle que no cuando la miraba de esa forma?

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que contarme lo que sucedió- suspiro y resignada agregó

-Necesito privacidad para la paciente-

-Hai, si necesitas ayuda...-

-Te aviso- completo por él y se volvió hacia su maletín.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Sus movimientos eran ágiles a pesar del frió y húmedo viento que se estrellaba contra su piel. Lo cierto era que con la prisa no había tenido tiempo de prepararse correctamente para salir. Aferro su capa con mas fuerza y miró por todos lados. Lo único que veía eran árboles y más árboles. Suspiró con fuerza y bajó del árbo de un salto para caminar. Debía de estar muy cerca, lo presentía. Mientras mas avanzaba se dió cuenta que había ramas trozadas y las hierbas pisadas, aun que las huellas ya no estaban , se agacho para observar con mas detenimiento. Ese no era un camino frecuentado, había sido hecho por alguien que corría con un objetivo en mente. Se incorporó y decidió averiguar a donde se dirigía. Antes de que la tormenta comenzara a caer necesitaba con urgencia encontrar lo que buscaba.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Después de un rato Megumi bajo las escaleras lentamente. La confundía mucho la actitud que estaban tomando.

-Primero que nada deben decirme ¿quién es esa chica?- demandó saber con la mano en la cintura. Un par de ojos achocolatados miraron con detalle el movimiento de su cuerpo, cuando cierto pelirrojo le tendió una taza de té y la sentó en el sofá individual. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella se sonrojara levemente con el contacto de su amigo. Apretó la mandíbula. Y se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aoshi estaba parado frente al ventanal y Sanosuke estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Kenshin se sentó en el sillón contiguo a Megumi.

-No lo sabemos- explicó sencillamente.

-¿Queé?- exclamo bastante sorprendida y con cierto alivio en su corazón. Al menos ahora sabia que nada tenía que ver con su amado kenshin.

Sano entre cerró los ojos.

-La encontré ayer inconsciente, y mal herida... No sé quien le hizo eso, ni quién es...- dirigió su mirada violeta a la joven doctora -Esta mañana que despertó no pudo decirme su nombre por que al parecer no lo recuerda... Estaba en shock y perdió la conciencia, fue por eso que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle nada más-

-No sufrió violación, pueden estar tranquilos- confeso con firmeza. Bajo la mirada hacia su té y apretó la taza con fuerza. Debería darle vergüenza su actitud para con la chica.

Kenshin dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo.

-Un traumatismo pudo causar su amnesia que puede ser temporal, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que se mejore y este consiente. Así podremos hacer otros estudios. Sus heridas no son muy graves pero aun así debe guardar reposo y debes seguir mis indicaciones- Miro su taza de nuevo y la dejo en la mesita, se levantó -Sería conveniente que me hablaran cuando despierte para hacer una evaluación más completa- Agarro su abrigo y su maletín -Te dejé el medicamento necesario en la pieza-

-Arigato Megumi-chan- kenshin le sonrió con gratitud.

-Hai- susurro mirando hacia la puerta.

-Te llevo- el joven de ojos chocolate se materializó a su lado y tomándola de la cintura la guío hasta el carro.

Aoshi suspiró y vió como se alejaba el carro de su amigo. Miro de nuevo el cielo que estaba cubierto de grises nubes y el fuerte viento que movía sin piedad las ramas del cerezo.

-Estas muy callado- comento cierto pelirrojo que ya no podía dejar las cosas como si nada ocurriera.

-Y tu muy preocupado por esa joven- volteó sus ojos azules hacia Kenshin dubitativo.

-Tu en mi lugar tampoco la habrías abandonado- a él no podía engañarlo su fachada de hombre duro y frío.

-Tienes razón, pero no la hubiera traído a la casa- afirmo con determinación.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que un hombre la seguía- con resignación kenshin suspiró.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- preguntó con fingida ofensa.

-Esperaba no tener necesidad de hacerlo- sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Mi buen amigo Kenshin... ¿Cuando cambiarás?- no era pregunta que necesitara respuesta. Ni tampoco era que esperara que cambiara. Su amigo era como era y gracias a él se salvaban muchas vidas en las misiones. Y no solo eso, también había influido en la de Sanosuke y en la de él.

-Pero no te preocupes que no nos siguió. Es más...- reflexiono un poco -Ahora que lo pienso se quedó tan lejos como pudo-

-Quizá para que no lo vieras- parecía lo mas sensato.

-...- pero a Ken no le parecía así,

-Dime la hubicación exacta de donde la encontraste-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Supongo que no tuviste el tiempo necesario para revisar en los alrededores- descolgó su abrigo de la percha.

-No, no tuve tiempo- no se había parado a pensar en detalles, en cuanto vió que necesitaba ayuda, no lo dudo.

-Quizá encuentre alguna pista que nos ayude- Kenshin empezó a sonreír de una forma que no le agrado al oji azul -No mal interpretes, es para regresarla con quien deba de ser- afirmó con indiferencia. Además, sabía que de mandarla a un hospital Kenshin no estaría tranquilo y de cierta forma su conciencia tampoco. -Y se quedará solo hasta que Saito pueda decirnos quién es-

-Si, claro... Lo que tu digas- y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara ^_^x-Te sugiero que no tardes por que parece que se acerca otra tormenta-

Aoshi sonrió de medio lado y se marchó.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

La dirección que siguió la llevó al lugar donde se había librado una cruenta batalla. Y aun que la lluvia de un día anterior había borrado muchas huellas, algunos rastros mostraban lo ocurrido. Muchos murieron en ese lugar, lo sabía. Cerró los ojos con tristeza. Si tan solo hubíera sabido lo que pasaría... Pero no era momento de lamentarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza. El cansancio la estaba afectando bastante. Pero las primeras gotas de agua fría la hicieron despertar, tenia que seguir su camino en la dirección contraría. Seguro que ahí si encontraba algo más.

La lluvia pronto se volvió copiosa. Su ropa estaba más que empapada y sentía como se pegaba a su piel. El frío comenzaba a calarle hasta en los huesos. No podía seguir así, necesitaba resguardarse. En eso estaba cuando vio algo brillar débil entre los arbustos. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta allí encontrando una cadenita de oro que estaba enredada gracias al fuerte viento que hacia.

-Lo que me faltaba- musito con fastidio sacando un kunai de su bolsita trasera. Cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una voz que se le antojo bastante tenebrosa para la ocación y el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Arigato pero puedo sola- contestó levantándose lo más ràpido posible con la cadenita ya en su bolsita.

-Tu no eres de por aquí- aseguro el hombre alto y fornido que estaba frente a ella escrudiñandola con la mirada -¿Qué buscas?- pregunto con calma.

-Solo paseaba por aquí- miro de reojo el camino que debía seguir y midiendo las posibilidades que tenía de salir con vida.

-Vamos no te hagas la tonta conmigo- sus ojos negros no mostraban piedad -Sé perfectamente que estas buscando algo. Pero me da igual, al fin algo de diversión-

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de aquél hombre le revolvio el estómago y un temblor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Sin ponerse a pensar, salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. En un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no ganaría y no solo por que él fuera muchísimo más grande y corpulento, si no por que no tenia las fuerzas para intentar luchar. Solo le quedaba tratar de huir y rezar por que algún milagro se obrara. Pero sus esperanzas se quedaron en el olvido cuando de la nada le salió al paso chocando de frente con él. Cayó pesadamente al suelo que estaba barroso con la lluvia. Sentía como si hubiera chocado contra una enorme pared sólida.

-No vas a escapar- le aseguró con arrogancia.

Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo. Y él se abalanzó contra ella dando golpes consecutivos con sus enormes puños que apenas podía esquivar. En un movimiento saco dos kunais de su bolsa para defenderse ya había logrado hacerle una herida profunda en el brazo derecho cuando un golpe le alcanzó en el estómago mandándola a volar varios metros. Siendo un árbol quien detuviera su trayecto. Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, después el fuerte impacto en su espalda. Un zumbido en sus oídos y una imagen borrosa era todo lo que la rodeaba. Los pulmones le ardían, y el sabor a sangre subía por su garganta. Sentía los ojos pesados, pero se obligo a abrirlos y tomar una bocanada de aire. Apoyo las manos en el lodo y tosió sangre.

-¿Te lastime?- pregunto burlonamente sacando una katana que había mantenido guardada.

-Apenas un golpe... no te creas tanto- se aguanto las ganas de gritar del dolor y se incorporó recargándose del árbol y agarrándose fuerte el estómago. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano. Si algo tenia muy claro en sus dias de entrenamiento era no mostrarse débil ante el adversario.

-Pequeña bocona-

Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner el kunai que aun sostenía en la mano, entre la katana y su rostro. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que hacer algo pronto por que no soportaría mucho tiempo. Cuando una idea más que brillante se le vino a la mente.

-Espero no lo tomes personal- y le dió una certera patada, con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban, en un lugar que estaba segura no le daba mucho el sol. No le dió tiempo de responder cuando salió disparada del lugar. Eso le daría un poco de ventaja.

-Cómo te atreves...- se quedó retorciéndose viendo pajaritos. Ese si que había sido un golpe bajo.

Corría lo más rápido que las heridas le permitían ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Entre la lluvia alcanzó a distinguir unas luces a la distancia. Era la oportunidad que necesitaba para escapar. Saltó un tronco grueso tirado en el suelo y lo que siguió sucedió tan rápido que no alcanzo a reaccionar. Había caído en un agujero varios metros bajo tierra. Un grito de dolor se le escapo cuando cayó de mala manera sobre su costado izquierdo. Se mordió los labios con temor. No era su intención facilitarle su localización por más que estuviera muriéndose de dolor. Debía aguantar para conservar su vida. Se arrastró como pudo por el lodo que la rodeaba hasta la pared de tierra. Ahí recargada volvió a toser sangre. Miró la herida en su muslo, aparentemente no era una herida profunda, pero si le impediría escalar para salir de ahí por su propia cuenta. La fuerte lluvia le limpió el lodo del cuerpo combinándose con la sangre. Al menos esperaba que la neblina que empezaba a levantarse le ayudara a esconderse.

Después de unos minutos su escasa tranquilidad se evaporó al oír la tenebrosa voz.

-Vaya con que ahí te escondías- una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro.

No, no había sido suficiente para ocultarse.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

El trayecto había sido largo y silencioso hasta que llegaron al departamento.

-¿Quieres un taza de café?- ofreció sin voltear a verlo dejando su abrigo y maletín en el primer sillón con el que se topo.

-Uhmm... Por que no- se dijo más para si entrando en el departamento y cerrando la puerta. -Algo calientito no caería nada mal- se habían mojado de solo bajar del auto y correr a la entrada del edificio.

La joven doctora, se fue a la cocina y puso agua a calentar -Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha caliente para que no te resfríes-

-Soy muy resistente no te preocupes- dijo acentuando sus palabras con un golpe en el pecho, pero eso le duro poco -ah... ah...chuuu!- el estornudo fue suficiente para que la joven peli verde lo llevara al baño y cerrara la puerta al salir.

-No te preocupes que ya te busco algo para que te pongas-

Se fue a su pieza a ponerse un pijama calientito que tuviera. Eligió uno de color amarillo de franela y reviso entre sus playeras de dormir, lo bueno es que le gustaba comprarse las pijamas unas tallas más grande pero no creía tener una lo bastante grande para que le quedara holgada, aun así, le eligió un pantalón también de franela azul obscuro, tal vez ese no le quedara tan justo. En fin tendría que aguantarse. Salió del cuarto con la pijama y una toalla en las manos, una vez que oyó la regadera entró.

-Aquí te dejo unas cosa, espero que te sirvan y me llevo tu ropa, la pondré en la secadora-

-Dime por que tu no tomas un baño, también te mojaste- Sanosuke asomó la cabeza por un lado de la cortina con mirada provocadora.

-Soy doctora y sé cómo cuidarme- le aseguró tomando lo que necesitaba saliendo del baño sin tomarle importancia.

Dejó la ropa en la secadora y la encendió. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que la tormenta estaba empeorando, no podía dejar que Sano se fuera con semejante tormenta. Sería fácil entretenerlo para que no se fuera. Sonrío con malicia y se fue a seguir preparando los cafés y unos refrigerios.

Prendió la calefacción, hacia frío y a ella no le gustaba el frío. Lástima que su cama estuviera vacía por las noches. Sonrió melancólicamente al pensar en la joven de esa tarde. En la cama de su adorado Ken. Eso la había hecho sentir celosa hasta que se dió cuenta del motivo real por el que estaba ahí. Eso la hizo sentir mucho peor. Sí solo él pudiera ver el amor que ella le ofrecía... Un suspiro acudío a sus labios.

-Espero que ese suspiro sea por mi- su voz sonó ronca sin quererlo.

-¡Ah!- dio un salto y se llevo la mano al pecho -Por kami no me asustes as...- pero no pudo terminar la frase. Cuando miró al castaño todo pensamiento coherente se evaporó de su mente. El muy ingrato había salido solo con la toalla entorno a sus caderas y aun tenía gotas de agua en su cuerpo resvalando tentador amente por su pecho hasta perderse en la toalla. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien trabajado de su abdomen, en lo ancho de su pecho y la estrecha cadera. Su pelo castaño estaba rebelde y le daba un toque irresistible. Sintió un intenso rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas y la boca secarsele de pronto. Esa imagen no se parecía en nada a otras veces en que había visto su cuerpo, lleno de sangre y ella tenía que curarlo. Lo mismo que Kenshin y Aoshi.

-Por que...- se aclaró la garganta, no podía dejar de mirarlo y regañandose mentalmente por ello se obligo a volver la vista a las tazas. Lo que provocó que Sano disfrutara el momento con una amplia sonrisa, al menos ahora sabía que no le era indiferente -¿Por que no te pusiste lo que te deje en el baño?- preguntó aun aturdida.

-Es demasiado pequeño y no me queda-

-Pues tu ropa no se va a secar muy pronto que digamos y tienes que abrigarte así que ve a hora mismo y te espero en el sofá para comer algo- le ordeno con la mayor firmeza que podía en ese momento.

-Puedo esperar no te preocupes- su intención había sido alterarla y lo había conseguido.

-¡Claro que no!- tan rápido como se volteó a verlo, así retiro la mirada de nuevo. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan agitada? -Si no te lo pones no te daré de cenar me oíste- y con esa amenaza no le quedó otro remedio al joven de mirada chocolate que ir hacer lo que le indicaban. Pero claro que en su cara iba impresa una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alisto las tazas humeantes y los bocadillos en la mesita que tenía frente a su sofá. Prendió la televisión y fue a su pieza por la secadora. Ella tenía mojado el cabello y quería secarlo antes de cenar.

Cuando regreso vio un oso bastante estirado en la camiseta que le prestó y no pudo contener las risas.

-Pobre de mi osito ¿cómo ira a quedar después de eso?- dijo entre risas

-De mi nadie se rie me oyes, y si no quieres que me la quite será mejor que esto no lo sepa nadie-

-Sería un gran golpe a tu ego- paso a su lado callada, no quería sufrir lo que momentos antes, además no podía decirle que el oso era lo de menos, pues este no disminuía su marcado cuerpo y el pantalón de franela no era mucho mejor. Conecto la secadora y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Permíteme- le dijo quitándole la secadora de las manos.

-¿Pero que haces?- pregunto viendo esos ojos chocolate que de repente le resultaban tan atrayentes.

-Solo quiero devolver el favor- explicó con sencillez y encendió la secadora pasando la mano por esas hebras largas que tanto le fascinaban. Sí solo ella lo viera a él como veía a su pelirojo amigo... Se dejo envolver por el aroma que aun despedía tan fresco...

Ella se dejó cautivar por esas manos tan fuertes que podían ser tan gentíles... Sí tan solo Kenshin la pudiera ver de una manera romántica. Sí hiciera lo que en ese momento Sano... Detuvo sus pensamientos. Estaba mas que claro que su amado Ken nunca la vería de esa forma. Cuantas veces se le había insinuado y él solo le sonreía cariñosamente y se iba. Un nudo se formo en su garganta. Que cruel podía ser el amor...

Suspiró y se dejó llevar de nuevo por las sensaciones. No quería ponerse triste en ese momento.

-Listo- apagó la secadora y rodeo el sofá para sentarse junto a ella. Tomo el bocadillo y se lo comió de una sola vez, le dió un largo trago a su café -Esta muy bueno. Quien hubiera pensado que sabes cocinar- volvió sus ojos chocolate hacia los verde obscuro de ella. Que lo miraban divertidos.

-Y tu si que sabes comer- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que provocó que al castaño le diera un vuelco el estómago. Ojalá así le sonriera siempre, pero solo a él... Ella tomo su taza y tomo un bocadillo.

-Ya te puedes casar- comento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar...- sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron y dejo que el flequillo los ocultara.

-Pero que dices, si eres una mujer muy atractiva y linda cuando te lo propones- tomo otro bocadillo y se lo comió.

-Uhm... eso no parece ser suficiente- murmuro dando un trago a su cafe, lastima que no tuviera algo más fuerte para tomar.

El tomo su rostro delicadamente y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-No digas eso, eres una mujer maravillosa que cualquier hombre que te tuviera a su lado se sentiría muy afortunado- hablo con una seriedad e increíble ternura que ella se dejo hechizar por esos ojos color chocolate. Su boca estaba a unos centímetros de la suya. Él la miraba como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Él sabía que con apenas un roce de esos labios carmín y perdería la cordura, lo sabia por lo agitado de su respiración. Y sacando fuerzas de donde no había, se aparto. No podía pedirle más de lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. Al menos no a él. Pensó con tristeza.

Megumi abrió los ojos y vio a Sano devorar otro bocadillo. No sabía por qué de pronto una sensación de vació se instaló en su pecho. ¿Por qué de pronto le dolía el rechazo del castaño?

-Arigato Megumi-chan- agradeció de corazón.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Aoshi bajo del auto y siguió el camino que su amigo le indicó. La lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta fuerte. Si su determinación no fuera tan firme se regresaría por donde había llegado. Sin embargo algo lo había llevado a ese lugar. Y quería descubrir el motivo. No se dejo amilanar por la lluvia y se intrnó en el bosque. Aun no sabia que buscaba exactamente. Sus ojos azules se fijaban en cada detalle preguntándose ¿Qué podía llevar a una jovencita a un lugar como ese sola? Aun que nada podía confirmarle que estuviera sola, antes, o durante el ataque. Pero ninguna respuesta pudo acudir a su mente. En ese instante se percató de un aura asesina combinada con sangre. Se olvidó del pequeño rastro que estaba siguiendo y moviéndose con gran agilidad y sigilo se dejó guiar por su instinto. Dentro de poco tiempo llegó al lugar donde un hombre corpulento le daba la espalda.

-A... yu... da...- rogó en un desesperado intento que le terminó de dejar los pulmones sin aire.

-Creeme... tu más grande error a sido venir sola- apretaba el lindo y fino cuello de ella con una sola mano – Y aquí nadie te escuchará-

Pero ese susurro había llegado a oídos de Aoshi fuerte y claro. Y eso basto para hacer lo que le pedía.

-Suéltala- fue una orden amenazadora que el hombre corpulento no dudo en soltar a la chica que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto volteando a todos lados para ver de quién se trataba, pero en la obscuridad y la fría lluvia no veía nada. -¿Por que no te muestras cobarde?- La impaciencia era palpable en su voz.

-Hablas de cobardía cuando eres tu quien trata de asesinar a una chica- su voz transmitía autoridad y peligro. Al final se puso frente a él mirándolo con ojos fríos y penetrantes.

-Este no es asunto tuyo- blandió su katana con fuerza, pero su contrincante era mucho más rápido que él, que ni siquiera era capaz de rozarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- La mirada gélida y azul que le dirigió era muestra clara de la diferencia de poderes. Ni siquiera estaba agitado. Por un momento miró a la chica que estaba en el suelo pálida e inconsciente. Las marcas de la pelea contrastaban notoriamente en su piel blanca.

-Ahora aprenderás a no meterte donde no te llaman- aprovechando la distracción del oponente, le dirigió su mejor golpe hacia el estómago. Aoshi esquivo el golpe dándole una patada en el pecho haciéndolo volar varios metros -¿Por qué quieres matarla?- inquirió con voz de hielo.

-Eso no te importa- apretó con fuerza el mango de la katana. Tenía que salir de ahi antes de que aquel sujeto lo matara. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su boca, que rápido podían cambiar los papeles.

-Ayer otra chica fue atacada y gravemente herida- se estaba acercando lentamente, mirándo los ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada. Estaba claro que eran los ojos de alguien que le gustaba matar por simple diversión.

-No sé de que me hablas- se paró torpemente apoyándose del árbol -Pero si me dejas ir tal vez pueda decirte algo-

-¿Cómo saber que me dirás la verdad?- sus ojos no se despegaban de su enemigo.

-Si no lo hago me matarás- sabia que era muy cierto, no podía jugar con ese sujeto.

Aoshi esbozo una sonrisa sin humor -Es bueno que no olvides y cuides lo que me dirás-

-Me pidieron que viniera a vigilar esta zona pues alguien vendría a buscar "algo"- trago saliva con dificultad.

-Eso no me sirve de mucho- Su mirada se volvió mas fría, era una clara advertencia de que no tentara su suerte -¿Buscar qué?-

-Solo sé que ayer hubo una batalla cerca de aquí. Fue en el lugar donde tenía que cuidar y ella apareció buscando rastros de esa pelea- apuntó a la chica inconsciente

-No podía dejarla con vida, esas son las ordenes- su nerviosismo era notable.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?-

-Lo siento pero ya te eh dicho demaciado. Con esto queda saldada la cuenta-

-¿Tu crees que ella piense lo mismo?- Aoshi miró a la chica y sintió la sangre arder de rabia, al pensar en la que estaba en su casa también herida. Miro al hombre corpulento que seguía apoyado en el árbol temblando visiblemente ya fuera por la fría lluvia o por sentir cerca la muerte -Vete pero si te vuelvo a ver no tendrás la misma suerte- la advertencia fue directa y clara. El hombre no tardo en desaparecer.

Ahora tendría que llamar a Saito para avisarle lo que estaba pasando en esa zona. Necesitaban poner vigilancia. Se acercó a la chica que yacía en el suelo barroso. Le quito el cabello del rostro y la observo por un momento. Era muy joven, no parecía pasar de los 17 años. Se veía frágil e indefensa, aun que no demaciado pues había hecho frente a ese tipo corpulento. La tomo en brazos y la llevo al coche.

Ahora tenía un enorme dilema. Si el había reñido a Kenshin por hacer lo que hizo. No podía llegar el tan calmado y en la misma situación.

¿O si?

WwwWwWwWwWwWw

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

-Hajime- respondió con cansancio. No entendía donde podía a verse metido esa niña. Llevaba dos días buscando sin descanso junto con varios de sus hombres de confianza. Hasta debajo de las piedras estaban buscando y ni rastro de la chiquilla.

-Ya la encontraste- la voz de Hiko sonó esperanzadora.

-No- fue la respuesta tajante que le dio -No sé donde pudo meterse si es que iba tan herida como me dijeron-

-Pues te tengo otra mala noticia- sabía que no le gustaría la nueva a su subordinado, pero prefería decirle por teléfono que en persona.

-Sueltalo de una vez-

-Okina me habló, no sabe cómo Misao-chan se enteró de la situación, pero esta quí. Necesitamos encontrarla y ponerla bajo vigilancia-

-No basta con una, ahora son dos- se quejó encendiendo un cigarrillo. Una suave risa le llegó del otro lado del teléfono -Pero te advierto que voy a involucrar en esto al equipo 7. No estamos en estos momentos para juegos-

-Lo sé- el humor se borro de su voz. Sabia que era algo que tal vez no le gustaría a Aoshi, pero no tenían opción. Además de a su superior -Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no menciones nada acerca de lo que te conté, pondría en riesgo mi investigación. Mantenme informado- la cominicación se corto.

-Cobarde- guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se diriguió a su auto con calma bajo la fría lluvia. Aun que los días soleados no eran de su completo agrado, la temporada de lluvia tampoco lo era. No cuando pasaba tanto tiempo sin su amada esposa.

...

...

******Notas de autora:**

De verdad que no tengo perdón, es mucho el retraso pero espero que este capítulo lo compensé. Quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un review:

******Anika-san**

******Taishou**

******Diosa Luna**

******Brenda Hyuga xD**

Muchas gracias y espero que continúen junto conmigo. Hago la aclaración de que este es un Universo Alterno salido de mi mente loca.

Recuerden que los reviews son la inspiración y el motor de un escritor para seguir escribiendo.

dewa mata! n_n.


End file.
